Lost love, dead love?
by TheShinigamiUchiha
Summary: Long time ago Lari and Elias were lovers. Then Elias left Finland and Lari was supposed to marry Kalle. What will happen when Elias returns to Helsinki? Rated M to be safe. Warnings in the beginning of each chapter.


**Series: Salatut elämät**

 **Pairing: Lari/Elias (Larias)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot. The characters belong to the script writers of these series and the surroundings... Well, the story takes place in Helsinki which is the capital of Finland. For more information check the author's note in the end.**

 **Warnings: Nothing in particular**

I gazed out of the window when the plane landed on the Helsinki-Vantaa airport. It had been pretty long time since I had left Finland behind and hoped that I would be able to do it permanently. Still something had felt off; I just had felt the urge to return to Helsinki. And there I was, waiting to get out of the plane, waiting to see my father, my brother and my friends. It really felt like coming home even though there were also bad memories – memories that would never be completely forgotten.  
Yet they could be faded, even just a little bit.

I wasn't supposed to meet anybody at the airport so I just grabbed my bag and checked the timetable of the bus I was supposed to take. It seemed that I had plenty of time to find the right bus but I still decided to go there already; I wanted to have a good seat.  
After a while of searching I found the bus and a window seat. I sat down, still holding my bag. Some kids walked by staring at me; one of them asked their mother if I had been in a party or something like that since my clothes seemed pretty formal. Their mother just smiled at them and looked at me in pretty awkward way and hurried away with her children.

I sighed; Finnish people were always so socially awkward. At least it felt like it: for example my father, Sebastian, wasn't very social person. Quite the opposite actually.

When I sat in the bus I had a lot of time to think about… Well, everything. Why I had decided to leave and why I had decided to come back. What would I say to Iida, my best friend whom I hadn't seen in a long time? She would definitely start crying when she saw me, I was pretty sure of that. But it didn't make me feel awkward; let's say that during our teenage years I had gotten used to it. Then there were Janne and Tale, The Terror Twins like one of my friends in Brussels called them. It would be nice to see them again though – with them there were no boring moments.  
And then… There was Lari.

I had tried to convince myself that my returning had nothing to do with him but I wasn't able to lie to myself anymore. The truth was that I had missed him a lot. We never were the match made in Heaven, I knew it, but there was still something between us. Had always been.  
I had seen him with Kalle, his new husband candidate. And yes, I had been jealous every time I saw them together. But when Lari and I had been imprisoned by Marianna, Lari had confessed me that he wouldn't want to be there with anybody else than me. That confused me greatly; Lari and Kalle were a happy couple and I was engaged to Miska.  
But in my mind I had silently agreed with him.

I had grown as a person quite a lot during my journey but now I felt a bit lost. I understood that I really was back in Finland, that I would meet everybody in person. Of course Iida and I had talked through Skype and sometimes Janne and Tale had been there too but it wasn't the same thing.  
And I had missed them too. A lot.

Soon it was my time to leave the bus.  
The sun was still shining; I was grateful for that. I didn't like the rain that much. Especially when I had to walk for a while and I hadn't taken an umbrella with me.

Helsinki hadn't changed even a bit. The people looked stressed, angry and hurried, the traffic lights were noisy as hell and the drivers looked annoyed because of the people running across the street randomly. Sometimes somebody gave me a hurried nod or smile; perhaps they even wanted to try to be polite. I greeted them as well; I didn't want to be impolite.  
At one point I thought that I saw someone I knew from the corner of my eye, but when I spared that person a glance I couldn't actually tell if I knew him or not. And I was speaking on the phone so I didn't concentrate on recognizing people that well, mind you.

"I'll be there in a minute."

That's what I had said to my father. And soon enough I found myself staring at the door I had closed behind myself pretty long time ago. Behind that door was the place I could call home. And, even though I was the Ice Prince with the sarcastic remarks and cool appearance, I almost felt like crying. I had finally returned where I belonged. At least it felt like it.  
I pushed the little button next to the door frame and heard the doorbell ring. A couple of seconds later I heard hurried footsteps and my little brother Oliver opened the door with some kind of a drawing in his hands.  
"Elias! I missed you so much!" he said when he hugged me. I couldn't help but smile. "I missed you too" I answered him. The smile on his face grew even bigger if it was even possible. "I made this for you" he said and showed me the drawing. I discovered that it was actually a welcoming card. It was very nice – even though it took me a bit time to understand what he had actually drawn.

My father hugged me and commented something about the fact that I didn't look like a teenage boy anymore. And that was true – I was more masculine nowadays and dressed better. And I felt a lot of better. That's what I told my father before Oliver hurried us to get something to eat. They had bought all my favourite things.  
"Well, I did miss the rye bread indeed" I remarked. My father rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Come on, let's go and eat something" he said and I smiled back.

It was really good to be home.

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to read my first Larias fic!**

 **This fic may differ from the others since this time I actually try to write somehow according to the original script. If nothing happens for a while in the original story, I won't be able to update this fic in that while. That's how it goes. This story takes place after Elias returns from Brussels and Lari disappears for a while. If you want to know more about this story, check the YT channel called Elias' story (not my channel).**

 **Writing this fic will be a challenge for me too. Firstly, I haven't seen that many Larias fics in English. Secondly, I really have to check the original plot every now and then. The story will be from Elias' point of view so I just... Try to bring something deeper to the character description, I guess?**

 **Please, rate and review.**


End file.
